The University of Oklahoma Health Science Center has as a major objective excellence in biomedical research. The administration has a strong commitment to maintaining a strong Animal Resources Program to support the biomedical research program. The recent outlay for capital improvements ($1,521,730) and the administration strong administrative support is evidence of that commitment. This proposal is Phase III of a planned improvement program planned and supported by the administration. The specific aims of this proposal are to improve and expand the surgical support area and the clinical laboratory of Animal Resources. These include: 1. Upgrade the existing acute procedures area in the surgical support area to three animal operating rooms that meet AAALAC and NIH standards for survival operating rooms. 2. Augment and modernize the current surgical support, anesthesia, and post-operative equipment in the central surgical facilities. 3. Expand the clinical laboratory services of the Animal Resources laboratory to include on site clinical chemistry capabilities and upgrade the dated hematology equipment.